I Saw _______Kissing _________!
by Siva
Summary: Complete late-night insanity! A few expletives, some implied shounen-ai! ACK! It's the end of the world as we know it! I implied shounen-ai! Oh, the horror!


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I know GW is not mine. It's the property of those peoples at Sunrise Studios, and its creators, yadda, yadda. Also, this song is not mine, either! I just used it cause I felt like being humourous! I'm not making one bit of _dinero_ off this fic! Get off my back, I tell you! Get off!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo: Siva-chan! Whatcha up to? O.o

Siva: Gee, Duo. I'm feeling kinda wacky. ^^ I think I'll type up an insane little fic. You wanna get your own sing and dance solo?

Duo: Umm, Si-chan……I think you had one too many slices of Apple Cinnamon Toffee Cake ™. Maybe you should….umm…..go to…….erm…sleep….^^;;

Siva: I don't wanna! You're singing and dancing with me…..and that's final!….or no more Grape Crush ™ for you!

Duo: awwwwwwwww…*grumble grumble*…..fine…….let's get this over with. -.-;;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Saw _________ Kissing_____________!

{Duo walks on stage in a spiffy black tuxedo followed closely by the completely insane author of this fic, dressed in one of those "can-can"dresses}

Duo: Ladies and gentlemen! Kiddies of all ages. Welcome to our little mini-Christmas-insanity concert! I am your…..erm…….host……Duo….and this lovely lady here………^^;; is your hostess…..Siva. ^^;;

Siva: Welcome dear guests. Now! Let's get this show on the road. Duo? Would you do us the honour of beginning? ^.~

{Duo proceeds to pick up two microphones handing one to Siva. A piano riff is heard in the background and a jolly ol' tune begins to play. Duo proceeds to clear his throat and begins singing}

Duo: I saw Quatre kissing Heero-chan! Underneath the mistletoe last night!

{Scene moves to a little home; two figures are seen by the fireplace underneath a huge bunch of mistletoe kissing like there'll be no tomorrow ^^;;}

Duo: They didn't see me creep, downstairs to get some eats. They thought that I was snoring in my bedroom, fast asleep!

{Scene cuts to a half-asleep Duo walking lazily down some stairs. He quickly glances over to the fireplace and his eyes threaten to pop right out of his head}

Siva: Then I saw Heero tickle Quatre-chan! Underneath his shirt so snowy white.

{Scene cuts to Heero and Quatre rolling on the floor; Heero's hand under little Quatre's shirt, tickling him mercilessly}

Duo and Siva: *grin* OH! What a laugh it would have been, if Trowa had only seen Quatre kissing Heero-chan last night!!!!!!!!!

(Scene cuts to Trowa in his usual stance leaning against a wall, waiting outside a bedroom}

{Meanwhile, on stage, Duo and Siva are dancing the can-can all along the length of the stage; Duo wearing a huge grin on his face and Siva grinning from ear to ear}

{Scene cuts to an extremely pissed Trowa dragging his "little one" and Heero-chan towards the stage where they all catch glimpses Duo and Siva dancing and laughing on stage}

Trowa: What the hell are they talking about?!

Quatre: Oh! Trowa! Calm down, now. I can explain. We both can, right Heero?

Heero: Hn.

Duo and Siva: OH! What a laugh it would have been, if Trowa had only seen! QUATRE KISSING HEERO-CHAN LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

{Duo and Siva strike a pose, arms draped around each other's necks grinning widely at their audience. Then they catch sight of three Gundam pilots: one _really_ pissed and the other two ….well…Quatre's kind of wracking with nerves, and Heero's…just….being the same as usual.}

Duo: Uh…………..oh………

Siva: I agree………..-.-;;. There goes all the fun *sigh*

{A glare from Heero triggers Duo to grab Siva, fling her over his shoulder and run like a bat out of hell!}

{Scene cuts to the only person who was in the audience, Wufei. He's sitting with a glass of Cognac™ wiping tears from his eyes.}

Wufei: That………that was the most beautiful presentation I've ever seen. *sob* ENCORE!

Quatre, Heero & Trowa: OH! SHUT THE F*** UP!

Wufei: F*** OFF! You guys have _NO_ appreciation for good music! You are _so_ insensitive! Hey Trowa! Your koi and Heero are at it again! *screams like a little girl and covers his eyes* My virgin eyes! You sickos! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *sulks*

{Relena pops out of nowhere holding a very large and alcoholic looking bottle ( I know…this makes no sense..It's not supposed to!)}

Relena: Who wants some bubbly? Say "I"!

All Four Pilots: I!!!!!!!!!!!

{Scene cuts to the outside of the building, where Siva and Duo are peering into a window}

Duo: Everything looks clear. *sigh of relief* Wanna go out for a sundae?

Siva: Sure Duo-chan!

{With that two figures are seen walking off into the night, arms linked together and melodious laughing can be heard (talk about your insane fic, eh?)}

{Inside the building we see some very drunk pilots and a very drunk Relena dancing jigs. O.o…._very_ interesting. ^^;;}

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero: What the hell are you high on, Siva?!

Siva: Nuttin'

Duo: *hugs Siva* Stop picking on my Siva-chan, Heero! 

Heero: *glare* Hn.

Quatre: WHAT THE HELL?! Damnit! Number One: I AM _STRAIGHT_! Number Two: IF I WERE …….*mumbles* interested in other males…..I WOULD _NOT _BE INTERESTED IN HIM! *points at Heero*

Heero: And just _what_ is wrong with _me_?! What is it, you little Arabian boy?! HUH?! HUH?! You got the hots for Trowa!?

Trowa: …………………………*gag*………………………………..

Duo: *watching amusedly* You know, Siva-chan….you should get high on that cake and grape soda more often. This is fun.

Siva: Eheh ^^;;……..ummm…….Heero! Don't you _dare_ pick Quatre's eyes out! ……Trowa? Are you okay?……Trowa-chan?……..Wow…he looks stoned.

Quatre: HEERO! YOU IDIOT!

Wufei: *who had been watching amusedly up until now*…Wow! I never knew that weak little Arabian was capable of fending for himself!

Quatre: Who are _you_ calling weak!?

Trowa: Duo….are you _trying_ to see through Siva's nightie?

Duo: *red as a beet* NO!…I…..uhhhh…..uhhhhhh……….*sweatdrop*

Siva: ^^;;……Talk about late-night insanity, eh?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't flame me! It was very late when I wrote this! And I was high on sugar! And I have a cold too -.-;;. Blame it on the cough syrup!


End file.
